Erro
by KarolMarques
Summary: Porque é impossível controlar os impulsos quando tudo o que está reprimido vem à tona.


**Baseado na série de TV. Quando escrevi isso eu ainda estava no episódio 5 então ainda não sabia o que iria acontecer, mas eu não gosto de desperdiçar nada do que escrevo então aí está. Desculpe se ficou meio ''poético'' mas já fiz o teste e descobri que tudo o que eu escrevo sai assim. **

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém de Under the Dome.**

...

Estavam ali, parados, num silêncio que era desconcertante e aflito. Encaravam-se, e não sabiam o que se passava. Não sabiam o porquê.

Esse mesmo silêncio persistiu por mais alguns... segundos? Julia não sabia. Poderiam ter sido horas.

Foi só então que ela percebeu que ainda tinha a mão de Barbie ao redor de seu pulso num aperto, bom, não forte a ponto de machucá-la, mas firme o suficiente para deixá-la constrangida devido ás circunstâncias, e o fato de seu coração ter batido mais forte de repente não a ajudava nem um pouco.

Quando os olhares de ambos se encontraram, Julia percebeu quase imediatamente que havia algo diferente ali. Seus olhos, que eram normalmente enigmáticos e carregados de certa melancolia, que ela sabia que ele se esforçava o máximo para esconder, estavam cheios de uma energia totalmente nova. Algo que ela jamais havia visto - ou mesmo percebido - antes. Algo como... desejo.

Julia engoliu em seco com o pensamento, porque tudo o que ela mais temia naquele momento era que ele percebesse a mesma coisa vindo dela enquanto a fitava.

Os olhos de Barbie eram intensos, hipnotizantes, e o mistério dentro deles era algo que, para Julia, oscilava entre o assustador e o fascinante.

O silêncio se arrastava, juntamente com o tempo, a ponto de fazer com que o "tique-taque" do relógio na parede soasse tão alto quanto os disparos de uma metralhadora. Julia não conteve o arrepio que se espalhou por seu corpo quando a mão em seu pulso se afrouxou, subindo sorrateiramente até a altura de seu ombro. E de repente ele estava perto, mais perto, sua cabeça se inclinando na direção dela, tão perto...

"Oh meu Deus!" pensou Julia "Ele não seria tão louco a ponto de..."

E então os lábios macios de Barbie estavam nos seus. Foi rápido, não houve tempo para reações - o que não fazia diferença alguma, pois ela não teria mesmo nenhuma reação, de qualquer forma. Seus joelhos vacilaram, seu coração disparou de forma alucinante. Ela mal podia se mover.

O começo foi suave. Ele a beijava com extremo cuidado, como se pisasse em um campo minado. Julia tinha certeza de que ele a estava testando, procurando saber se seria correspondido ou rejeitado.

E Julia o correspondeu.

Contrariando todas as suas noções de certo e errado, ela lançou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e aprofundou o beijo.

A partir daí, o que estavam fazendo ficou perigoso.

O beijo tornou-se mais intenso, mais urgente, mais agressivo. As mãos de Barbie vagueavam o corpo de Julia num vai e vem luxuriante enquanto sua língua dançava com a dela em um ritmo cada vez mais frenético. A mesma certeza se passava na mente de ambos: O impasse terminara.

Já não era mais possível esconder ou negar o que estava acontecendo ali, o que sempre estivera ali, sufocado pelas constantes crises e preocupações em que estavam envolvidos desde que a redoma aparecera, e que agora viera à tona numa súbita explosão de desejo.

Desejo que se mostrara tão forte e arrasador que ambos logo perceberam que apenas beijos não bastariam.

As roupas foram ficando pelo caminho, fazendo uma trilha até o quarto enquanto os corpos, lábios e línguas pressionavam-se febrilmente. Separaram-se apenas quando as costas de Julia tocaram o colchão macio de sua cama. Nesse breve intervalo de tempo, Julia conseguiu recuperar parte de sua "consciência", e foi impossível não pensar no quanto aquilo era _errado._

Por Deus ela era _casada. _Tinha um marido do lado de fora, um marido que ela esperava ver de novo um dia.

Um marido que a abandonara, ela pensou com certa amargura. Um marido que se envolvera com apostas e a deixara para trás sem hesitar para salvar sua pele, que nem pensara em como _ela_ se sentiria. Isso foi o suficiente para que Julia entregasse os pontos e puxasse os lábios de Barbie para os seus novamente.

Naquela noite, eles compartilharam uma cama, carícias ardentes e muito, muito prazer.

Não disseram uma palavra, em nenhum momento. Tudo o que se podia ouvir era o som provocado pelo atrito dos corpos, pelo estalar de beijos molhados, os murmúrios inteligíveis, os gemidos abafados. A experiência fora mágica para ambos, a _melhor _experiência da vida de ambos. Nenhum deles jamais havia se sentido assim. Mesmo Julia.

Após as longas horas de amor intenso, o silêncio absoluto voltou a reinar no ambiente. Julia tinha a cabeça recostada no peito quente de Barbie, que tinha os dois braços cruzados sobre ela, envolvendo-a. Ele dormia profundamente, e Julia viu-se por um momento sozinha com seus pensamentos.

E foi inevitável a aguda sensação de culpa que se espalhou sobre ela.

Agora que podia pensar com clareza e não com os hormônios à flor da pele como horas atrás, era inegável que aquilo estava mesmo errado.

O fato de seu marido tê-la deixado não era uma desculpa válida. Ela teria ainda muito o que resolver com antes de se envolver - e dormir - com outro homem. Mesmo que esse homem fosse o misterioso e atraente Dale Barbara.

Mas por outro lado, o que ali não estava _errado_?

O que Peter fizera com ela era certo? A forma com que ele pisara nos sentimentos dela e em tudo o que haviam vivido era certo? Mesmo aquela redoma estúpida isolando-os de tudo e qualquer coisa, causando transtornos, mergulhando toda a cidade num caos de incertezas sem fim. Aquilo era certo?

Definitivamente não.

Ela respirou fundo, resignando-se. Se aquilo fosse mesmo errado, então seria apenas mais um erro entre uma porção de coisas erradas. E estava tudo bem.

Julia aconchegou-se mais entre os braços de Barbie e adormeceu, continuando a desfrutar de seus beijos em sonhos.

**Se você, por algum milagre leu isso, comente e faça uma autora feliz :D**


End file.
